Into the night
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: she's only 16 years old, leave her alone, they say. if i could fly, i'd pick you up, take you into the night and show you a love like you've never seen. based on Benny Mardones song 'Into the Night'. Kaka/Saku! i don't own naruto! rated M for chp 2
1. On the prowl

**Into the night**

I sat there in the shadows of the trees, watching her train. She was always a weak one, but now she is working so hard. She has finally found her true strength. A few years ago I would've been ashamed, but now, I'm so very proud to even know her. But all of a sudden, these thoughts of us entered my head. I think of her in a way no man of my age should. If only she knows what she does drives me crazy. Whenever she hugs or gives me a kiss on my cheek, it brings such pain just to know I can't have her. Come on Kakashi, she's only 16. Leave her alone. But this urge I keep getting, I can't control myself. If it wasn't for our age bracket, 30, 16, it's just not right. I'm 14 years older than her. I mean I'm old enough to be her big brother. And it would also be weird if people saw us together. They'd say 'didn't he train her once? Isn't he much too old for her? Now they're dating?' But who am I to care what others think. Even if they talk it wouldn't matter as long as we're happy together, I won't give a damn. Though, I always wonder how she feels about me in return. I must know if she feels the same, although I highly doubt that she does. I will find out her feelings for me one way or the other.

_Half an hour later, when she finished her training…_

"Sakura!" I yelled from my spot by the trees. She was about to come see what I wanted, when Lady Tsunade grabbed her shoulder to speak to her.

"Sakura-chan," Tsunade said.

"Hai sensei?" she replied.

"Before you go, remember this, BE CAREFUL WITH KAKASHI! He may have been your old sensei and you trust him, but any man who reads that porn Jiraiya writes has got to want one thing and one thing only," Tsunade warned.

"Which is?" puzzled Sakura asked. She had never heard anyone speak of Kakashi like that before so she was a bit shocked.

"If he is what I think he is then you'll know. Take care Sakura-chan, until tomorrow. Sayonara!" Tsunade said as she waved and walked away.

"Sayonara Tsunade-san."

Sakura then rushed towards me as Tsunade left. She gave me a heart warming hug then smiled and said, "Hai Kaka-sensei!"

"You could just call me Kakashi. Kaka-sensei reminds me of my age, plus Tsunade is your sensei now, not me. We're no longer teacher and student, but friends. So Kakashi it is?"

"Okay Kaka-…Kakashi. So what is it you wanted now?" she asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to reward you for all your hard work and training. How about I treat you to dinner tonight? Say sevenish?" I asked.

"Sevenish it is."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tonight then," I replied.

"Sure, tonight I guess," she answered. Sakura kissed my cheek, hugged me tightly then left.

If she knew how it felt when her body came in contact with mine. Snap out of it Kakashi! No, I can't. I'm like a hormone-crazed teenager now. Tonight is my chance. I'm gonna make my move when I take her home, to my house.

**kishigo note: dear readers,**** this is my first Kaka/Saku, so please don't be so hard on me. but if it sucks lemme know, k : )**


	2. The move is made

Into the night chap. 2

**Benny Mardones Into the Night Lyrics**

**  
she's just sixteen years old  
leave her alone, they say,  
separated by fools  
who don't know what love is yet  
but i want you to know **

if i could fly  
i'd pick you up  
i'd take you into the night  
and show you a love  
like you've never seen - ever seen

it's like having a dream  
where nobody has a heart  
it's like having it all  
and watching it fall apart  
and i would wait till the end  
of time for you  
and do it again, it's true  
i can't measure my love  
there's nothing to compare it to  
but i want you to know... 

I got dressed in a plain white T-shirt and regular blue jeans. What was going to take place at dinner would've happen there and stay there, so I saw no need to dress fancily. I set up some scented candles and throw rose petals all over the room where we would've eaten, to give it the romantic air. I left my house at ten to seven and arrived at Sakura's at twenty past seven. I knocked on her door and hollered. She came out and warmly greeted me. Sakura looked stunning in her sparkling navy blue cocktail dress and her hair combed in a bun with a few strands falling at the sides of her face. She looked extremely alluring and yet so innocent she was.

"Sakura, I got these for you," I said as I handed her a gift bag.

"Wow!" she explained while opening her gifts. "A box of chocolates, classic. A real aquamarine silver ring as well! Hey aquamarine is my birthstone, Kakashi, you shouldn't have," Sakura said, feeling a bit guilty for not getting me anything.

"Yes I should've, so I did," I replied. "You could go put your things inside before we go."

"Okay, I'll be back. Just gimme a sec," she replied.

When she came back out she said, "Domo arigato," then she kissed me. Not on the cheek, but this time lips. She saw my expression change so she added, "Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to—" I stopped her by putting my index finger on her lips.

"Shh! Don't you worry about it," I said. "Let's just go." As we were heading to my house I said, "I hope you like a home-cooked meal. I thought home-cooking would be better than that restaurant stuff, so we'd be eating at my place."

"Kakashi, you could cook?" she curiously queried.

"Well I hope you'd like the meal," I replied with a devilish smile.

"I would no matter what," she replied while giggling at the fact that I _'cooked'_.

We finally arrived at my house. I led her upstairs to the room where we'd be eating and before I opened the door I asked with an evil smirk, "Are you hungry?"

She replied, "I sure am. What are we having?"

I laughed, opened the door and shouted, "Me!"

I pushed her in and quickly locked the door behind us.

"Kakashi, what kind of dinner is this?" scared Sakura asked while looking around the room and not paying attention to what I was doing. "Kaka, we're in a bedroom, and what did you mean by we're having you for—"once again I interrupted her by turning her towards me. During the time she was speaking I was able to strip down to my boxers.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi…" Sakura stuttered.

**kishigo note: oh I forgot to say first three reviews get a prize (it's nothing big though, just shows my appreciation)**


	3. Stripped of innocence

I pushed her onto the bed and began to passionately kiss her

**Kishigo note: Okay I finally updated 'Into the night', here's ur chapter 3…again. I know I rushed it the first time I tried and I didn't let my ideas properly flow, but I hope I did better this time. Thank you for you're patronage all my nice readers who reviewed, favourited or alerted. Hopefully that was encouragement for more people to review lol!**

I pressed my lips against hers. At first our kiss was tentative, but then Sakura opened her mouth, eager for me to explore her, eager to taste me. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her towards me. I loved the feeling of her breasts pressing against my chest, and I know she loved the tight grip I had on her, allowing her to feel my strong muscles. She skimmed her hands all over my body. It didn't feel wrong one bit. After all, I'm no longer her sensei. I'm just a regular guy now, no authority over her. Yet, there was an awkwardness coming from her end. Could it be that she still considers me as her sensei, or is that massive gap between our ages? But then again, if she had a problem with what we are doing, wouldn't she have fought back?

I lifted her onto me and I felt that she was slightly aroused. I wasn't quite sure what to do. Does she want to be with me, or is she just caught up in the moment? Ah what the heck, does it really matter? Isn't all that matters that I'm here with her now? Hai, and I'll cherish every moment we share together tonight. I began skimming my fingers through her breasts, eliciting a soft moan from her. I began to pull the straps from her dress off of her shoulders. I didn't want to take off her black, lacy bra…at least not yet. It was easy falling into bed with her. Once again our mouths in came in contact, this time she bit my bottom lip. The way she did it was so alluring. I began to gradually glide my head down her body. The moment when my face passed her small, yet perfect boobs may have been one of the best moments of my life. I slid my tongue through them and boy did it feel good. I noticed when I did that she gripped the bed tightly. My mouth reached the end of her mid-section and I opened up wide to suck her stomach. She let out a loud grunt and seemed to come back to her senses.

"Ka-ka-Kakashi," she whispered. "What are we doing? Why?"

I noticed a teardrop running down the side of her face. I realized that she was hurt by the fact that I would go that far with her, after all she is just 16 years old. That's a 14 year age difference right there.

"How could this have happened?" she continued. I couldn't stand seeing her hurt in such a way due to my irrational actions. I quickly got off of her and just as quick she got up, pulled up her dress, grabbed her belongings and left. I couldn't go after her; it would just further hurt us both.

As she slowly walked the streets of Konoha to get to her house, many thoughts raced Sakura's head, so many mixed emotions. She knew she loved what went on but hated how it happened, as well as with whom. Kakashi was close to her, but she never intended for him to get that close. He's like the brother she never had. He pushed her towards excellence and every now and again he was there for her when she needed him. And at times she even annoyed him like a little sister would to her big bro. Oh how his actions have startled her young heart. What was she to do? Rat him out? Although she was just sexually abused by Kakashi, she still loved him and didn't want to hurt him even if he deeply wounded her. She was confused. How could one man as old as him have such a lust for her body? Who would've thought Kaka would feel the need to go so over the edge with Sakura… however the real question is why didn't she stop it? Now that she's under apprenticeship of Lady Tsunade, Sakura is more powerful than ever. She could've easily defended herself but instead she allowed it to go through until she assumed things got too extreme.

I'm a baka, maybe the biggest one of all time. Kakashi how could you be such a fool?! I wouldn't blame Sakura if she were to report me to the authorities; I deserve whatever punishment may come my way. (Glimpsing at his Icha Icha Paradise he continued) Why do I even have books like this? Jiraiya I blame you for this whole mishap, filling my mind with the pleasures of women. Ah who the hell am I kidding?! Even if Jiraiya wrote this shit it doesn't mean that he possessed me to buy it. And why did I choose Sakura? What urged me to do that? Look at yourself Kakashi, you're hotter than most of the models in Konoha. I could have gotten any women that I wanted, but instead, I chose to go with a child, and not just any child, Haruno Sakura. I was once her master and now I'm just one of those creeps who get arrested every now and again. Damn it! I blew it. If I even thought I had a chance with her, well I know I didn't but the thought counts, I don't anymore. I doubt she'd even request friendship from me. Ah, calm yourself down Kakashi. (He threw himself on his bed. As he closed his eyes the phone rang.) Who the hell could that be? Moshi moshi? ...Nani?!

**Kishigo note: Well now u read so I guess it's time to review :)**


End file.
